Ultimate Showdown
by Omi Twilight
Summary: An organization known as SOLARIS brought many heros to their dimensional to fight others in a contest for new recruits to join their ranks. Werewolf Lilo makes an appearnce in this epic er story.


Disclaimer: There are so many things that I own and don't own so watch out.

Also 'Werewolf Lilo' make an appearance but I do not own her, she is own by hamishwarfare.

Note: This story was aspired by the Teen Titans "Winner Take All" episode but without the plan to steal the hero's powers.

Ultimate Showdown

Chapter 1

In an unknown dimension a cloaked figure was observing many monitor screens.

"Hmm dimension #00-48 open." said the person with a feminine voice as one of the screens went black.

"Dimension #23-67, #46-90, #00-04, #25-41 open." she said as more of the screens went black.

She continued until all of the screens were black. "Thats all of them...prepare for their arrival." she said as many other cloaked figures walked into the room.

"Yes Lady Sora." said one of them with a familiar feminine voice (too familiar) as they teleported using a strange symbol engraved into the floor.

Meanwhile in an other dimension.

"HA!!!...Shining Gale!!!" shouted a familiar feminine voice as a green beam of light burst from her hands.

"That won't work...Hell Pyre!!!" shouted a annoying feminine voice as a red beam of light came forth and collied with the green beam. "Ha!...is that the best you got Lilo or should I say Weird-lo!" said the annoying voice.

"How many times must I tell you Myrtle that my name is no longer Lilo it is Pronyma!" Pronyma said. "Now Victoria!!!" she shouted.

"Right lets go Omi!" Victoria said.

"Right behind ya!" he said.

"Divine Dragon!!!" they both shouted rushing Myrtle but before they can do anything else Lilo, Myrtle, Victoria and Omi vanished into thin air.

"What the Pronyma, Omi." said the twin sister of Lilo (Pronyma): Talon.

"No Pronyma!" Shouted a well-known blue alien as he ran to where they disappeared but when he got there he vanished to along with Talon as well.

Meanwhile in the Unknown dimension in a strange and really large (waiting room?)

"Wake up Pronyma wake up!" Victoria said but got no response.

"Why won't she wake up!" Omi said.

"She might be dead and I hopes so." Myrtle said.

"You of all people would say that!" Talon yelled.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Myrtle said.

"THATS ITS YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Talon shouted with rage as she ran at Myrtle.

"Will both of you stop this at once!" Omi said as he got in between them.

"But she!" they both complained.

"NOW!!!" Omi shouted.

"Quiet I think she's waking up" Victoria said.

"Ugh-ah-GAH COME AND GET IT!!!" shouted Pronyma as she jumped to her feet.

"Pronyma calm down...lets not fight because we don't know where we are." Stitch said.

"Yes you shouldn't fight because you might start an uproar." said a voice as everyone turned around and saw none other than Jay Wildler.

"Wildler?...how" Pronyma started.

"Did I get here hmm I don't know." Wildler finish.

"Great five weirdos...can this get any worse." said you know who.

"No because you maggots are the strongest in your dimension therefore it can't get any worse!" said a really familiar voice as everyone even Wildler jumped up in surprised and saw that it was-

"A GHOST AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Pronyma screamed really loud.

"Please it just a white cloak...stop being such a scaredy-cat weird-lo." Myrtle said.

"Still we should run like it is a ghost!" Pronyma said.

"Wow you're even more of a coward than me." said the cloaked figure.

"Wait a minute that voice no it can't be." Omi said.

"What are you talking about." Victoria said.

"Simple" said the cloaked figure as it took of the white hood to reveal-

"Pronyma?!?!" Stitch said in surprised.

It was Lilo (Pronyma) except her right arm has black fur with green makings and claws instead of an hand, blue-furred legs with talons instead of feet, her left eye is completely black (or a black orb) with a white pupil, her ears are pointed and she have noticeable fangs.

"Y-y-you're me!?!?" Pronyma said really surprised.

"_tch_ I have a name!" said the other Pronyma.

"And what would that be." Myrtle said.

"The name's Jay or better known as Jay the Swift Shadow." she said.

"Ah crud!" Victoria said.

"Whats wrong Victoria?" asked Pronyma.

"Well we have a Jay there and a Jay over there thats the problem." Victoria said.

"Why not call me by my last name which is Wildler." Wildler said.

"But I'm not use to calling you by your last name." complain Victoria.

"You'll get use to it trust me." Wildler said with his usual smile.

"Oh alright." Victoria said.

"Oh will all of you just shut up!" Myrtle said.

"Excuse me!" Jay said.

"You heard me I said shut up...jeez you idiots never stop talking I can barely understand what you're saying and its getting on my #$&ing nerves!" Myrtle said.

"Wow thats coming from a complete waste of flesh." Jay said in a very calm way.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME!!!" Myrtle screamed.

"Tsk tsk tsk you really have to control that anger...heh no wonder the Myrtle I knew got killed in that fight she always had an anger problem." Jay said with a mocking smile.

"THATS ITS I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Myrtle screamed with rage as she rushed Jay however she saw this and right when Myrtle was going to attack, Jay used that black arm of her's and punch Myrtle into the air, she then jumped in the air herself and grab Myrtle by the arms and threw her back to the floor.

"Heh never fight a battle you can't win...man you're lucky in wasn't Lady Sora because she can be merciless sometimes." Jay said.

"_cough_...why you little just wait I'll get you soon." Myrtle said.

"Hahahahaha you can't even beat me!" Jay said as she laughed.

"Jay whats going on here?" asked a feminine voice.

"Oh nothing Lady Sora just had to put this one in her place." Jay said.

"Uh who is that?" Pronyma asked, it was then that a tall tan woman walked into the room and thanks to her skin tone she in unmistakably hawaiian but her eyes is surprisingly a purplish color, she have really really long black hair and she was wearing a white cloak.

"I am Sora the Typhoon Tempest and I'm the one who brought you here." Sora said.

"Where are we?" asked Talon.

"You're in the SOLARIS Colosseum." Sora said.

"SOLARIS?...whats that?" asked Pronyma very puzzled.

"SOLARIS is a dimensional organization." Sora said.

"So who's the leader?" Victoria asked.

"In front of you." Jay said.

"So you're the leader." Wildler said.

"That is correct...God-Commander Sora." Sora said.

"God-Commander hmm...are there other ranks?" asked Stitch.

"Yes...I'm a God-General." Jay said.

"Wait before we go any further why are we here?" asked Pornyma.

"Because we need more recruits and the best way is to have the strongest beings in their dimension battle against other dimensions." Sora explain.

"WHAT!!!...no way I'm teaming with theses freaks I rather eat cow manure!" Myrtle said.

"Just so you know I am your team coach in fact every dimension has their own team coach." Jay said.

"Who are the team coaches?" asked Pornyma.

"All the God-Generals of SOLARIS are team coaches." Sora said.

"So when does it starts?" asked Wildler.

"Its starts in a month so you'll have enough time to practice." Sora said.

"Well I won't be in it." Myrtle said.

"Oh Commander can Namon be my assistant since she is not an team coach." Jay said.

"Why?" Sora said.

"Because SOMEONE here might not listen to me so I might need a little more help." Jay said.

"Are you sure she can be a little out of it." Sora said with reluctance.

"Yep I'm sure." Jay said.

"Very well I'll summon her in here." Sora said as she clapped her hands together and chanted in a strange language.

The moment she stop chanting a portal open up on the floor and a white-haired girl (who oddly look a lot like Lilo) in a midnight black dress appeared from the portal however she was shaking like a leaf.

"Is that another me?" asked Pronyma in a really mystified way.

"Actually it is you but she have no relation to the people you know because she was born an orphan." Jay said.

"Born an orphan how is that possible." asked Pronyma.

"Because the moment she was born her mother died." Jay said.

"Oh that why." Pronyma said in a downcast way.

"Don't feel too bad." Jay said.

"why?" Pronyma said.

"Because not all of the dimension the same in fact my entire family even the Stitch I knew was killed by these space bandits who work for that stupid gerbil...if it weren't for Sora I would of die." Jay said.

"WHAT!!!...how did you live?" asked Pronyma.

"Well I don't want to talk about it." Jay said.

"Why not!?" Pronyma said.

"Well I just don't want to...by the way what about your family I at least want to know about your mother and you fa-"

"SHUT UP!!!!...please don't say that word!" Lilo shouted on the verge of tears.

"Fine I won't." Jay said.

"Um excuse me please don't cry." said a soft voice, Pronyma then look down and notice it was Namon who said that.

"Huh?" Pronyma asked surprised.

"Please don't cry I don't like it when people cry." Namon said.

Pronyma then notice for the first time that Namon is much smaller than her.

"I'm sorry I get that way when someone says that word." Pronyma said.

"Hmm so you don't like him?" Namon said.

"No in fact I hate him." Pronyma said in anger.

"Namon I think you shouldn't get on her bad side." Jay said.

"Okay I won't." Namon said.

"Hmm hey Namon what are you because humans don't have hair like snow nor red-eyes." Pronyma said.

"If ya want to know I'm a vampire." Namon said.

"A v-vampire thats AWESOME!!!!!!" Pronyma yelled.

"Huh it is." Namon said in surprised. "Usually people don't even like talking to me because I'm a vampire."

"Well I'm not like all people." Pronyma said.

"Don't mind me asking but thanks to that monkey-tail you have I assume you are a saiyan correct." Jay asked.

"Yep in fact I'm not related to no-one but that girl right next to you." Pronyma said pointing at Talon.

When Jay looked at Talon she did a double-take as she notice that either her eyes are tricking her or she seeing double.

"Did I forgot to mention that Talon is my twin sister...identical twin in fact." Pronyma said with pride.

"Uh-huh." Jay said in a stupefied way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in an other room.

"Humpt looks like you made it." said an unknown male voice.

A little girl by the name of Lilo (wearing a red-hoody and blue jeans) turned around to see a cloaked figure that was about 5'8 but due to the cloak she could not see his face at all even with her advance eye-sight.

Although Lilo is just a plain average little girl this one is truly something to behold as she have a ability that no other Lilo have as in fact she is a Lycan.

"Who's there show yourself now." she said in a growling voice.

"Indeed." the figure said as he removed his hood to reveal a boy about 16 with brown eyes and black hair.

"Who are you and why are we here." Lilo said.

"We?" the boy said.

"Ih I'm here too." said a alien known only as Stitch.

"Odd the spell Sora cast only allow the strongest person of an dimension to come forth what is he doing here." said the boy.

"The reason he's here because no matter where I'm at he's there too!" Lilo said.

"You best watch your tone you mutt." the boy said in anger.

"So we have a smart-ass here don't we Stitch." Lilo said.

"Looks like it." Stitch said looking ready to fight because no-one not even himself calls Lilo a mutt.

"Humpt then COME AT ME NOW IF YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the boy.

Lilo then got on all four and charged him at a high-speed however she was surprised that he did that exact same movement but even faster and before she knew it she was on the floor pin down by a midnight-black wolf much larger than her wolf form.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Heh heh heh I'm a Lycan like yourself but unlike you I have dangerous abilities that can easily snap you in two like a twig." he said in a very deep voice.

"Oh but can you please get off of me I can barely breathe." Lilo said.

"Hmm very well." he said as he got off of her and in a puff of smoke reverted back to his human form clothes and all.

"Who are you and why are we here!?" Lilo demanded.

"In that order I am Omi Twilight the Moonlight Tempest of SOLARIS and second-in-command, and the reason you are here is because we need new recruits and to do that we've gather the strongest beings of their dimension and bring them here to test their strength and mind." Twilight explain.

"But why me I'm not that strong." Lilo said.

"Heh you are an ancient Lycan are you not." Twilight said.

"Well that is true but why are you here?" Lilo asked.

"Because as a God-General I have the job of an team-couch." Twilight said.

"How long do I have for this 'test' I really need to know." Lilo asked.

"A month from now which is enough time to practice and during that time you are able to free-roam the place at your free-will but don't get into a fight or else."

"Or else w-what" Lilo said a bit frightful.

"You will be given a second chance however fail twice you will no longer be allowed here." Twilight said.

"Okay by the way when can I free-roam?" Lilo asked.

"Now if you want just be careful when you see your alternate selves." Twilight said with a smile.

"What do you mean!?" Lilo asked surprised.

"Well you're not the only Lilo here there are more than you can imagine." Twilight said.

"Like who?" Lilo said frantic to know who were her 'other selves' are.

"Well we have Jay the Swift Shadow who is a God-General on the organization, there Namon who is an X-elite but she is also a vampire, there Pronyma a being from another dimension who is a saiyan thats the one you might want to avoid as she a powerful demon in her oh and she is also a contestant, we also have Oda Lilo who was born a demon, oh and we have the leader of SOLARIS my elder sister Sora Twilight the Typhoon Tempest." When Twilight was finish he notice the shocked expression on Lilo's face.

"Scary isn't it." he said.

"Actually which one I have to avoid at all times?" Lilo asked.

"Well that would be Pronyma the Demon Saiyan." Twilight said.

"Well I better get prepared for this." and with that she and Stitch left the room in search of whatever.

"Heh heh heh well only in a month I wonder if she will be in my squad once she pass she do have the skills as an X-elite." Twilight said as he too left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well this is the first chapter of 'Ultimate Showdown'. It may also take so time for the next chapter because it is still in development but I'm almost done so just be paitient please.

Note: Please review and thank you.


End file.
